parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of The Great Mouse Detective (1986). It appeared on YouTube on July 2, 2018 to celebrate the belated 30th Anniversary of Disney's 26th film. Cast: * Basil of Baker Street - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Dr. Dawson - Brock (Pokemon; 1997) * Olivia Flaversham - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Hiram Flaversham - Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Toby - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Mrs. Judson - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Ratigan - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Fidget - Seth (Dinosaur King) * Bartholomew - Ed (Dinosaur King) * Felicia - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * The Bar Maid - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Miss Kitty - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) * Ratigan's Henchmen - Various Anime Villains * Juggling Octopus - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Frog and Salamander - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) * Piano Mouse - Donald Duck (Disney) * Bartender - Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Queen's Audience - Various People * Disguised Criminal - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Client from Hamstead - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) Scenes: # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 2 - Brock Finds Chibiusa # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 3 - Enter Ash Ketchum # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 4 - Enter Dr. Z # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Charlie # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 8 - Seth Kidnaps Chibiusa/The Chase # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 10 - Dr. Z's Plan # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 11 - Ash's Observation # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Seth # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 15 - Ash and Dr. Z's Confrontation # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 16 - Dr. Z's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Pokemon (1997) * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (1999) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (2000) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (2000) * Pokemon 4Ever (2001) * Pokemon Chronicles (2002) * Pokemon Heroes (2002) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (2003) * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (2004) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (2006) * Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008) * Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) * Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You (2017) * Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us (2018) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Dinosaur King (2007) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Trigun (1998) * Wedding Peach DX (1996) * Dragon Tales (1999) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Braceface (2001) * Robin Hood (1973) * Donald's Nephews (1938) * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1940) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Magic School Bus (1994) * Aladdin (1992) * Pocahontas (1995) * Quest for Camelot (1998) Voices: * Barrie Ingham * Vincent Price * Val Bettin * Susanne Pollatschek * Alan Young * Candy Candido * Frank Welker * Diana Chesney * Eve Brenner * Melissa Manchester * Basil Rathbone * Laurie Main * Wayne Allwine * Tony Anselmo * Walker Edmiston * Veronica Taylor * Sarah Natochenny * Bill Rogers * Eric Stuart * Stephanie Beard * Sandy Fox * Vincent Corazza * Dody Goodman * Marc Thompson * David Wills * Kether Donohue * Haven Paschall * Jason Barr * Benji Plener * Bella Hudson * Ty Olsson * Billy Bletcher * Rachael Lillis * Maddie Blaustein Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi * Eli Wages Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Henri Mancini * Barrie Ingham * Alan Young * Vincent Price * Candy Candido * TheBeckster1000 * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Eli Wages * uranimated18 Trivia: * This spoof does not feature Lulu Caty, Mimi Caty, Susu Caty or Pikachu. * This is the third movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Pokemon logo. * This is the first movie-spoof to use the English Pokemon intro. * This is the 6th movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. * The Great Mouse Detective ''was re-released on home video in 1999, the same year ''Pokemon: The Movie 2000 was released in Japan, Pokemon: The First Movie was released in USA, Dragon Tales was released on television, and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein was released on home video. * The Great Mouse Detective was re-released in theaters, and on home video in 1992, the same year Sailor Moon was released in Japan, and Aladdin was released in theaters. Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Basil of Baker Street Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Brock as Dr. David Q. Dawson Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon as Olivia Flaversham Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Hiram Flaversham Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Toby Miss Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Miss Miller as Mrs. Judson Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Professor Ratigan Seth.png|Seth as Fidget Ed-0.jpg|Ed as Bartholomew Descartes.jpg|Descartes, Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel as Felicia Zoe Drake in Bungle in the Jungle.png|Zoe Drake as The Bar Maid Blossom (TV Series).jpg|Blossom as Miss Kitty Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|and Buttercup as Miss Kitty's Sisters Serena in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Serena as Queen Mousetoria Ord.jpg|Ord as Juggling Octopus Robin Hood-0.jpg|Robin Hood Little John-0.jpg|and Little John as Frog and Salamander Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Donald Duck as Piano Mouse File:ran ranma195.jpg|Ranma as Bartender Gmd Fat Cat's Gang11.png|Fat Cat's Gang as Thugs, Sailors, and Bums Ham_egg_2003.png|Ham Egg as Disguised Criminal Sailor Venus in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Minako Aino/Sailor Venus as Client from Hamstead Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-sppof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies